Dark Feelings Untrue
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Naruto beleives Sasuke doesn't care for him anymore after something happens and he looks upon his life and acts. But are these Dark feelings really true? OneShot Boredom. SasuNaru. Mpreg


1**Title: Dark Feelings- Untrue**

**Author: Me!**

**Rating: T**

**Dedication: Still for my Twin, Marlene.**

**Author Note: Oh my Gosh. This was random, because I was bored. So please enjoy though know it hasn't been beta'ed and yeah... lol. **

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Pain.**

Is this what my life has been all along? Just one bitter memory that has wrapped itself around my mind and squeezed until all logic left. Thoughts in that I refer to as Memories of Blood, or otherwise known as Hell. Honestly, was this always what awaited me in the end? Yes, I figured as much.

**Suffering **

I can't even remember what life was like before you. Before all the love and tender touches that was replaced so easily with hard smack and rough kicks. Now I have nothing to look forward to when the sun begins to set and I return home to you once more. Will it only be a simple fuck tonight or will you just lock me outside all night? Either way leaves me broken.

**Anguish**

Its to late for me to turn back, I have nothing left to live for. You were my only one, Sasuke. I know that after what I did you could never forgive me. I lost the only thing you ever wanted, an heir. But I can't go back, I can't change what happened. If only I had not had a miscarriage, what might have been our life together? Would you still have loved me? Things I will never know, but you already gave up on that.

**Insane**

I've given up as well. I can't live in a world without you by my side, Sasuke. I've given everything to you and I'll I wanted was your love in return, but you can no longer give that to me or anyone. So I will not tell you about this child which I now carry, but I will instead end both our lives and save you the trouble.I bet you wish for my death anyway.

**Dread.**

However, I dread ending my life and the little one inside me. I might be able to take my own, but what about the other life you helped prove inside me? I guess its silly really, like you even care about what happens to us now. We mean nothing to you and I begin to wonder if I never _did_It won't stop me though, its already to late for that. My life or my child's is nothing without you...

**Empty**

I feel completely empty as I bring the blade to my wrist, slowly and easily cutting the tanned flesh deep. I laugh lightly, thinking how before you might have stopped me. But now...Even if you walked in...I doubt it. You never and never will care for me again.

**Death**

Seemingly I can only remember the good times as my mind weakens further. My body is tried and my mind is slipping. Though, I couldn't stop myself from writing you a small note on the floor in my own blood. Just so you know...

'_I still love you, Sasuke.'_

And the world goes totally black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Naruto'

'Naruto'

'God damn, please wake up. Please...'

Why is there someone talking to me? They sound so loud and clear, so familiar.

'Naru... I'm sorry.'

'_Sasuke...?But...'_

I open my eyes slowly to come face to face with a bleach white wall, oddly like one in a hospital. Wait, hospital? I blink a few times to focus my sight before something... or someone squeezes my hand and I turn my head slowly. A mop of black hair is what I see from the person with their head down on the side of my bed, their hand in my own.

"Sasuke...?" I choke out, My voice being to dry for my own good.

His head shoots up quickly, black orbs starring at me in surprise. He looks shocked to say the least, and his eyes give out the impression he might have been crying. No, He has been as a single tear streaks down his moist cheeks.

"Oh god, Naruto. I'm... I'm so sorry. I'm so... sorry." His voice is a little forced, like he's not use to saying the words in which he had spoken.

"Why...?" I honestly wonder what makes him even care at all. Why is he here holding my hand and even crying...?

"Because...I still love you too." He keeps eyes contact with me and places a free hand on my stomach. My eyes fill with tears and I glance down, suddenly remembering the child in that I was carrying.

"And the child...?" I ask, swallowing hard. Surely they wouldn't have had time to save it, meaning once more he lost Sasuke's heir.

"Fine...I found you soon enough to get you to Tsunade. She said you and the baby will be fine..." He trailed off, taking a quite breath. Avoiding his eyes from Naruto he continued, "Hn, I know it might be hard... But will you... Forgive me and take me back."

"I was never mad at you Sasuke..hurt sure, but I love you." I smiled tiredly at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "I always hoped you'd come back to me... teme."

He smirks slightly, "I love you too, Dobe."


End file.
